wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episode/558
Production Info |- |} |- |} Intro SEGMENT1 * Dr. Colbert opens by flinging Official Stephen Colbert WristStrong Wrist Awareness Bracelet at His Mob * so much news from the world of art ** finally managed to draw that turtle * archaeologists in Germany ** found Hohle Fels Venus * no one wants porn stash discovered SEGMENT2 * anxiously awaits return of Jesus ** awesome last phrases *** catch you on the flip side * even Dr. Colbert was surprised when Jesus appeared ** a piece of cheese toast ** or cocker spaniel * Mark 22:16 * Stephen's Burden ** Yahweh Or No Way * Telemundo talk show host/Miami Priest ** missed the part about sparing the rod * Father Alberto Cutié ** breaching his vow of celibacy * Catholics with options are called Protestants * Does God want priests to be celibate ** Yahweh * Donald Trump allowed Miss California to keep her crown * was God really talking to Carrie Prejean ** Yahweh, she may be the second coming *** like Jesus she rode into town on her ass Donors Choose * soon Dr. Colbert will be going to the Persian Gulf ** to support them at home; he has partnered with DonorsChoose.org * the Navy has the most fervent supporters ** they are ahead by approx $900 * Don't Need To Ask; Don't Need To Tell * forgot one branch ** Coast Guard $61!? * Stephen shared some of the drawings by the children ** including the one he drew himself! * Dr. Colbert will have been so brave ** the soldiers were very happy to be entertained by him Interview * Yusuf ** formerly known as Cat Stevens * guest is singer formerly Cat Stevens; tell Stephen how to get a moonshadow to stop following him * Stephen will get to the anger soon * the album is called "roadsinger" * why did he stop being Cat Stevens * singing & songwriting is a gift * God gave him the gift in the first place and then gave him other work to do * he had a contract with his audience * young men loved his music ** then he walked away; which was cowardice * Dr. Colbert had to explain that his audience owned him * Dr. Colbert also called him a coward and loved him at the same time * it's not easy being honest in show business * he left clues in some of his songs * Stephen gets his news from Western news ** Muslims are dangerous and scary ** what's scary is that he is not dangerous and scary * nice guy image is the latest threat * the first thing Muslims learn to say is "salaam(sp?)" ** which means peace * he is here to educate * he will come back to sing a song Performance * "Roadsinger" Epilogue * Dr. Colbert thanked his guest and wished The Heroes a good night Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Official Truthy Videos * Colbert Nation Home Tube External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments